


Martha, Hairmaster

by dawnmarie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, Funny, Gen, Hair, not exactly canonical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnmarie/pseuds/dawnmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha gets her hands on the 10th Doctor's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martha, Hairmaster

**Author's Note:**

> Written pretty much as a joke. I am sharing it here for the heck of it. Not to be taken seriously, at all! If you happen to get a kick out of it, my job has been done.

The Doctor shuffled back and forth in his chair, "Eh, I dunno about this Martha..." 

"Would you just shut up and keep still? Everything is going to be fine. You're in very good hands." 

"I know that but you keep pulling and yanking and...Ouch!" 

Martha snapped his head back and went back to work. "I swear to god, you can be such a cry baby. How anyone puts up with your whining I'll never know." 

"Ow!" 

"For the millionth time, would you quit moving around like a two year old and let me work?" 

The Doctor felt another yank as Martha's nimble fingers continued to work on him. "Damn it Martha, for the last time, quit it. That hurts." 

"Pain is good for you sweetie, you had better just get used to it. Besides, with no thanks to you I'm finally done." She grinned at him. "Well go ahead, take a look and tell me what you think." 

The Doctor hopped up, looked at his new 'do in the mirror and couldn't help but be pleased, it was perfect. Martha had done a great job. He loved the subtle highlights and the layers that she had cut in. 

He would definitely have to find a way to thank her.


End file.
